


slow it down

by nahiwagaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Akaashi Keiji - mentioned - Freeform, Cheating, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what else to tag, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Kuroo Tetsurou - Mentioned - Freeform, Kuroo is mentioned because he's boyfriends with Oikawa, M/M, No Beta, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Valentine's Day, We Die Like Men, is this filthy enough, iwaizumi loves the chase, iwaizumi loves the thrill, no not really, they might be out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahiwagaan/pseuds/nahiwagaan
Summary: In less than ten days, the world will celebrate another capitalist holiday. And Oikawa Tooru hates it. For Tooru, Valentine’s day or any capitalist holiday, for that matter, is useless. To him, those days are just like any other. “Fuck ’em all. What’s even the point of celebrating when we all do the same shit every day except for the extra shit?”orOikawa Tooru, the holiday hater, is the Head of Marketing in one of the country's three best agencies, credited for the best ads in modern media, and is in a long-term relationship with Kuroo Tetsurou. Then there's Iwaizumi Hajime, voted as the most seductive in their department, and as much as Tooru hates to admit it, he ogles.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. slow it down

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I must be devoid of love and affection that I even came up with a cheating story amid people preparing shit for Valentine's Day. I planned this to be divided into chapters, but I don't know, maybe I'll be more filthy and write IwaOi's steamy affair. We'll see. Lol. I also apologise in advance for the shitty writing. This isn't beta read. Haha! Enjoy x

— February 5, 2021

In less than ten days, the world will celebrate another capitalist holiday. A day where society conditioned our minds that we need to spend money to show our love and affection towards our loved ones; and for most couples, Valentine’s Day these days awful feels like an obligation. Whilst no one is forcing people to spend money or do a grandeur surprise that day, not having prepared a thing gives their partner the impression that they do not care, which rubs Tooru the wrong way.

For Tooru, Valentine’s day or any capitalist holiday, for that matter, is useless. To him, those days are just like any other. “Fuck ’em all,” he once stated out loud during a dinner with several of his associates. “What’s even the point of celebrating when we all do the same shit every day except for the extra shit?” Tooru’s statement elicited a few amused giggles from his colleagues which embarrassed him a little. After all, how could the Head of Marketing of one of the big three advertising agencies in the country say something absurd like that?

“That’s a very bold statement, Tooru,” Keiji moved under his seat. Akaashi Keiji is Tooru’s closest friend from college and one of the CDOs their agency worked with before. The company dinner they were at wasn’t exactly a company dinner per se because most of the associates they were with are also their good friends from university. At best, it was like a college get-tog. “You’re a committed man in a long-term relationship, and you’re in charge of our several successful holiday campaigns. I don’t think a CMO should be saying stuff like that.”

“Well,” Tooru began, a smile forming on his lips. It does look like he has explained this a couple of times before. “A job is a job. If anything, I’m very well aware that this job requires to exploit every weakness a person has. I mean, how else would we be able to get them to spend their money, right? But just because I do this, doesn’t mean I am a fan of these events. It’s nothing but a giant scam to lure people into commercialisation. These holidays are nothing but placeholders for people’s need to show off their extravagant displays of affection or even need to seek validation from others.”

But honestly, Akaashi’s right. How could Tooru say something like that when he’s hopelessly and irrevocably in love with his boyfriend? Tooru thinks it’s a bit hypocritical to be this cynical when he spent and partook in these capitalist holidays voluntarily with his lover of eight years.

Eight years of love.

Eight years of happiness.

Eight years of good things.

* * *

The time shown on Tooru’s digital wall clock shows it’s already half-past nine in the evening. He already expects his floor to be free of people. After all, it’s the weekend, and Tooru strictly implements a No Overtime policy during weekends. One that he obviously cannot follow himself. He stretches his back and spins his chair to face the floor to ceiling window his office has that screams the skyline.

He stares at the buildings that present itself to him with its lights looking like stars from afar for a few minutes before he unlocked one of the drawers in his desk that keeps his phone. As he opened his phone, Tooru saw several notifications of missed calls and messages from friends and family that he mentally notes to check back on later as he tries to find one name in a sea of unimportant message threads.

Once he found Kuroo’s name on the list, he immediately sent him a text:

**Tettsun**

hey, love. just finished work. how are you?

After sending his text, he started to organise the folders, the envelopes, and other scattered stuff on top of his desk. He stuffed his work computer and double-checked if all the things he needs, including his car key, are placed neatly in the compartments of his messenger bag.

Once he’s sure that everything is in order, he began walking towards the lift so he can finally leave today’s work behind. Tooru’s office is located on the 29th floor so it’ll take the elevator a bit of time to arrive, so he busies himself on his phone and starts scrolling across all his social media accounts. The taller man failed to notice the gentleman standing beside him as Tooru’s engulfed with all the funny posts he saw on Twitter.

“Damn,” the individual whispered, followed by a chuckle as he transferred the single strap of his bag to his right shoulder. “Are you just about to leave?”

It’s self-evident that Oikawa didn’t hear the question phrased to him by his colleague as he is still very much glued to his phone’s screen. The man alongside him knew it was a lost cause even to try to get the former’s attention, so he put on his AirPods and just stood still beside him, waiting for the lift to come.

Once the elevator doors opened, both of them silently stepped inside the carriage. “Jesus Christ, Iwaizumi,” Oikawa startled, as the two of them pressed for the same parking level button simultaneously. “You fucking frightened me. I almost died from shock.”

Tooru’s over-exaggeration evoked a chortle from Hajime, amused from the brunet's funny facial expressions. “I tried small talk earlier,” he suppresses his laugh. “But you didn’t hear me as you practically buried your nose on your phone.”

“God,” Tooru apologised. “I’m sorry. There were just too many funny tweets! I can’t help it.”

“Anyway, why did you leave so late? Aren’t y’all supposed to be breathing in easily now?”

The question stopped Tooru from fidgeting with his fingers. _Why did I leave so late?_ He asked himself. _It isn’t like I got swamped with paperwork. The workload has been pretty light since we’re executing the promotions for all our Valentine’s Day projects, so why do I leave work late these days indeed?_

Hajime noticed the internal conflict within Tooru as his eyebrows started meeting the other halfway, forming wrinkles in-between. “You okay?” Iwaizumi asked, feeling stupid after a beat passes. _Of course, he isn’t, dumbass_ , he thought.

Three deep breaths later, Oikawa Tooru finally got his easy smile plastered back on his face and faced Hajime. “I’m more than fine,” he said as his easy smile turned to a big grin. “And I got out late to double-check all on-going campaigns. I don’t want my people to fuck up.”

_That’s such a lame excuse,_ Oikawa beat himself mentally. _Who would even believe that?_

And, of course, Iwaizumi Hajime saw through the bullshit and lies. After all, Oikawa Tooru is a terrible liar. He could not lie to save himself.

A few things can make a person not want to head home and rest after a long day at work. It’s either they feel lonely, or they don’t want to deal with something. And that baffles Iwaizumi so much. 

It’s Oikawa Tooru, the man who has everything－ an excellent educational background, set career and a stable long-term relationship. These are things that are hard to come by these days, let alone, all three at once. Add the fact that the man attracts attention; secured is an understatement to describe him. With that kind of qualifications under his belt, he’s got an easy life ahead of him.

Iwaizumi thinks that nothing could make this man not want to go home. He must have been silent for more than what’s accepted as he sees Tooru tilts his head slightly to the side, looking at him all confused. The intensity of the former’s stare flustered Hajime for a second, so he racked his brain for something to say. _Jesus, fuck. Just say anything,_ he reprimanded himself. 

“Ah, I get it,” he teased. Hajime mentally patted himself on the back for thinking this fast. “You must be preparing something for your boyfriend for Valentine’s.”

The elevator pinged, indicating that they already reached the parking garage. Hajime stepped out first, and Oikawa followed suit, a little bit unsure. “No,” Oikawa started. “I don’t do those stuff. It’s mostly him doing that.”

That statement surprised the man with spiky gel styled hair. He perceived Oikawa as someone who would indulge with all the hysterics of the day of love. “Yikes, trouble in paradise?”

If earlier Iwaizumi wanted to say anything to relieve himself from the awkwardness, now all he wants is to go back to 30 seconds ago where he hasn’t said anything dumb that made Tooru flinch. “Nah,” he responded fast. “Just not really into all that.”

Oikawa saw an inquisitive look cross on Iwaizumi’s face. He let a few beats pass, waiting for the follow-up question as to why he isn’t into celebrating the ‘couples’ holiday. The marketing head is already used to these types of questions whenever he admits that he abhors, or rather, despises the act of commemorating something mundane. If he had to count the number of times people asked Tooru to explain, his ten fingers won’t be enough.

This whole exchange with Iwaizumi was something for the books though. Oikawa sure wasn’t hallucinating when he saw that his associate was curious, but didn’t pry for answers. It was as if the matter at hand was just something trivial. That was something foreign for him. Tooru’s acclimated to people pump him for explanations. Maybe it was also the reason why the 6-foot man was used to being the centre of attention and basked in it.

After a long silence between them, Oikawa’s feet sprang from the ground and walked towards where he parked his car. The fellow was confused over why he felt disappointed when Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders after Tooru walked away. It isn’t like he wanted to keep talking to the guy, so why was he feeling defeated?

It’s a known fact to many that Iwaizumi Hajime, their digital marketing officer, is the hottest man ever to grace their department after Oikawa Tooru or after seeing the latter’s boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou. Tooru tried not to pay attention to the funny pastimes his associates partake in when they’re bored, but when they made a poll to settle who’s the most seductive out of the three, Tooru was amused. The votes came out, and Hajime won in a landslide and took the title of being the _hottest_ in their department. The results did not come as a shock though because the juniors who loved to ogle Hajime’s arms or pecs whenever he wears tight-fitting dress shirts orchestrated the whole thing.

And Oikawa is very much aware of it. He had seen it when Iwaizumi removed one layer of his warmer and saw the latter wearing a long-sleeved turtle neck that somehow hugs his body in all the right places, or when he was trying to reach for something atop the shelf, and saw his muscles flex.

Does Iwa know? Oh, absolutely.

Does it bother him? No, of course not.

The taller man swiftly ran his fingers through his hair before dropping his messenger bag on the backseat of his car. _Jesus, Tooru. Get a grip_ ; he inwardly chastised himself. He remembered Kuroo treating him like he’s the most special in this world, and smiles to himself. _That’s right. Your mind should be wandering there, not somewhere else._

The brunet slowly entered his car and plopped down to the driver’s seat. He lightly pressed a button, and a low hum of music started playing on the speakers. And there it is again, the conflicting feelings between wanting to head home or do something else rises within him. Tooru let out a small sigh and rested his forehead on the steering wheel, deep in these thoughts.

He was so far gone that he was startled to hear two light taps on the driver’s window. When he craned his neck to check who was interrupting his little crisis, Tooru’s gaze met a pair of eyes that reminds him of a forest– green and brown. He let his eyes scan the man standing slouchily outside his car for a few seconds before studying his face intently.

Iwaizumi doesn’t know why he even followed the brunet, but he just did. When he reached his boss’ car, he was surprised to see him deflated. It took him three tries before he was able to knock on the window. He wasn’t even sure if the man sitting inside heard him, but he remained still. He inhaled nervously whilst waiting for the other boy to notice him and stuffed his hand inside his pant’s pockets. 

He looked up for a moment before returning his eyes to Oikawa and was pleased when the latter looked at him annoyingly at first and started checking him out. Hajime can feel the right corner of his mouth upturn, revelled with unexpected adulation of the man opposite him. When Tooru’s eyes were back on him, he smugly raised his brows, asking the latter ‘what’s the matter’ in silence.

At first, Oikawa was taken aback by Iwaizumi’s slightly egotistical attitude a few seconds ago, but now that he got his senses back, he’s unbelieving. “This bastard,” he susurrated. He was about to curse the chap when he overheard a laugh from him. _Fuck, did he hear me?_

Hajime made a gesture gallantly commanding his superior to roll his windows down. When he saw that Tooru would hear him, even with the windows not fully opened yet, he spoke. “Want to grab a drink?”

After hearing the invite, a few emotions crossed Oikawa’s face, and Iwaizumi inwardly told himself that it was actually kind of cute. “You don’t have to if you want,” Hajime added, shrugging. “Just thought you wanted to since you looked like you didn’t wanna head home yet.”

In truth, Oikawa wanted to agree right away. He didn’t need a moment. He isn’t going to deny that he felt quite joyous when he heard Hajime ask him for a drink. He also isn’t going to deny that he saw the danger sway on the tanned individual’s eyes, and felt gratified. “Sure, why not?”

“There’s a bar a few blocks away from here with local acts playing. Wanna walk?”

“Sure, let me just grab what I need,” Oikawa replied, trying to find his wallet from his bag. He noticed a faint glow of light coming from one of his bag’s pockets, and saw a string of texts from Kuroo:

**Tettsun**

hi babe. i just finished cooking dinner. u on ur way home??

i packed the food inside a reheatable container, love.

just reheat it when you arrive, ok? i’m a lil tired today

i’ll see u in a bit? love u

  
He closed the message thread, dropped his phone back to his bag and grabbed what he needed. He alighted from his car, concealed his wallet inside his pockets, and trailed behind Iwaizumi whilst keeping up with his pace.

The two are engaged in a stimulating but fun conversation whilst walking towards the said bar, sharing a perspicuous and palpable groove. From the eyes of an outsider, they look like they’ve known each other since ages. They have this air of comfortability around them, unmistakable. They didn’t even correct the bartender who misperceived them as boyfriends, exchanging a few muffled laughs.

When the two found an open table and got comfortable in it, they divided their attention between them and the acts performing out front. Oikawa stole a glance to marvel at Hajime’s features and smiled.

The latter felt that he was being stared at and met the orbs looking at him, offering the man nestled against his shoulders a warm kiss.

When the two broke apart, Oikawa felt his face warm. He’s sure that he even blushed. The current act is playing something; lyrics lost inside Tooru’s mind. He couldn’t even discern what the frontman is singing, all he could think about is how good he feels right now with Iwaizumi. He reached for his hand and interlaced it. And that’s when he heard it:

**_~ I didn’t know I was lonely ’til I saw your face ~_ **

He moved closer to Hajime, burying his face on the crook of his neck, a bit embarrassed. He felt Iwaizumi vibrate beneath him, chuckling softly. Oikawa doesn’t even know why, but he feels like he's faded when he didn’t even smoke– just that the emotions he feels right now are making him feel so cherished.

  
Tooru snaked his right arm around Hajime’s waist whilst he directs the latter's face near his, lightly grabbing a fistful of his hair close to the other’s neck. Hajime grinned at the action and closed the distance between them, tipping Tooru’s face to give him more access as he deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue inside. They broke apart for a few seconds to catch their breaths. Hajime rested his forehead on Tooru’s, nibbling on his bottom lip, pulling the latter closer, leaving them with no personal space.

Oikawa relished the kiss and started to feel warmth and arousal pool in his gut. His mind now hazy, and gets more ruined every time he meets Hajime’s intense gaze. Both of them aren’t even drunk yet, only having downed a couple of shots, but sure act like they are. “Take me home,” Oikawa requested, his boyfriend of eight years, Kuroo, forgotten. “With you.”

“Come on.”

* * *

Eight years of love.

Eight years of happiness.

Eight years of good things.

And a dash of fights here and there.

Gone in an instant.

Ultimately, Kuroo Tetsurou and Oikawa Tooru’s relationship is far from perfect.

And neither is Iwaizumi Hajime.


	2. cursive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi has always been responsible, dating that back to his childhood. It’s like being a good kid, a mature and sensible one, at that, has been ingrained to him since then. His aunts attributed that to his parents being strict and having always expected the child to be the best, but that doesn't mean he is perfect. He is far from it.
> 
> Iwaizumi Hajime loves the chase and the thrill. He revels in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more about what happened after the fruitful night they shared. I'm still leaving this a rated M as there is still no explicit scenes. Questions brought up on the previous chapter will be answered on the next update :)
> 
> Next chapter: Suna Rintarou informs his friend, Iwa, that he is dickmatized even though he's not on the receiving end. Haha!

— February 9, 2021

“Ugh,” Hajime groaned, seeing that the sun has already started its ascent. It was unlike him to sleep in, always waking up before his alarm. Iwaizumi has always been responsible, dating that back to his childhood. It’s like being a good kid, a mature and sensible one, at that, has been ingrained to him since then. His aunts attributed that to his parents being strict and having always expected the child to be the best.

And this wasn’t the first time he started losing his sense of time. It started after that fruitful night he shared with his boss. He doesn’t exactly know what triggered it, but he has an idea. _Maybe it’s the lingering scent he left on my bed_ , the thought passed him.

Hajime groggily stood up and practically forced himself up the bed to make a cup of coffee. He stares at the coat that Oikawa forgot to grab that is still hung loosely on the rack beside his shoe cabinet, shaking his head incredulously. “There is absolutely no fucking way I’ll return that to him,” he tells no one. Is it his pride talking? Maybe, or maybe Iwaizumi knows that by returning their boss’ coat, it’d fuel rumours between them.

And that’s the last thing he wants.

* * *

Iwaizumi Hajime and tardy are words that people indeed never expected to say together, well, not until today. The hushed voices and whispers that filled Iwaizumi’s group of admirers, crafting ideas inside their brains and letting their imagination run wild. Hajime knows what these people perceive him as— a Casanova, the type of man married individuals with paltry sex lives lust over, a spank material.

Their description of him isn’t far-fetched though. Hajime’s not one to settle down, have always hated the idea of committing to one person for life. One would think that he must have been hurt pretty badly for deciding to be a serial dater and fearing commitment. That’s the thing— not once in his entire life was he subjected to that kind of pain and rejection. He wishes he went through though to lessen the stares full of scorn when he explains his lifestyle. He dislikes being involved and tied down to someone. He loves the chase and the thrill. He revels in danger.

Growing tired of his friends’ incessant pleas, Hajime tried doing that _commitment_ thing once or twice, but that didn’t fare too well. It ended up with him getting slapped in the face and threatened by his ex’s larger and bulkier brothers. After those horrendous outcomes, the tanned individual blamed it all on his friends and swore of relationships that require his full commitment.

It was around noon when one of Hajime’s colleagues checked on him. _Wow, it took them this long before asking me?_ He inwardly stated. “Hey,” a petite blonde came up to him, a little hesitant to be starting a conversation. The lady’s flushed face made Hajime want to laugh. “Everything okay with you? You’re never late.”

For someone to be acting so shy around him, the lady sure has guts to ask him about his tardiness, and that let out the chuckle he was suppressing earlier and hearing him laugh made his co-worker blush even more. “Thanks for asking,” Hajime started. “I just woke up a little late today, that’s all.”

“Oh.” The woman sounded a tiny bit defeated. Iwaizumi concluded that they might be expecting to hear a different kind of reason, something saucy. Little did they know that he wishes for the same, not a lame excuse of having overslept.

A few minutes after the woman left Iwaizumi alone, he decided it was time for lunch. He checked the time and figured that the restaurants near their office are packed because of the rush, so he just went down to their company’s cafeteria and settles for a cold sandwich and bottled juice.

He picked a booth seat in the corner near the wall and made himself comfortable. He fished his phone out from his suit jacket to set an alarm 5 minutes before his break ends to notify him.

Hajime was in the middle of swiping left and right on Bumble when he received a message from an unknown number and followed by a ringing sound. He quickly rejected the call, a bit annoyed for the interruption. He should have known better, though. Of course, the stranger won’t just stop with one text and call. The next time his phone rang, he pressed the answer button, said ‘Hello’ and a quick ‘Who the fuck?’ followed.

“Rude, much?” a familiar voice spoke. 

_Oh_. “How did you get this number?”

“It’s not that hard for me to do, Iwa,” Oikawa laughed. “It’s _effortless_.”

Hajime never doubted that it’d be hard for people like Oikawa Tooru to get these kinds of information. It just bothers Iwaizumi a little bit how he found this number because he doesn’t just casually give out his personal phone number. And he keeps two for a reason. “I know. But why this specifically? I’m already guessing you know I keep two phones.”

“Eh, nothing much really. I got both though,” Hajime’s boss reasoned, with a playful tone. “Just in case.”

“Gotta go. My break’s almost over.” Hajime doesn’t know if he should be feeling glad that Oikawa reached out first or be weirded out, but just shrugged the thoughts away.

“Alright.”

When Hajime got back to his workroom, his assistant informed him that the Head of Marketing wants him in his office and wants to discuss a few things about their digital strategy. “Did we do something wrong, sir?” Yachi asked. “We, especially you, sir, never get called by Sir Oikawa specifically.”

Hajime reassured his assistant that there’s nothing to worry about. “They might want to tweak a few things or discuss a new plan. Don’t sweat it.”

But if Hajime’s being honest, it scared him a little. Hajime’s life might be messy, but he takes his work very seriously. And if Tooru his boss wanted to talk about personal stuff, like that one-time thing that happened last Friday, he surely would have done that via text or after office hours.

Iwaizumi held his chin up and walked towards the CMO’s office with confidence, but in reality, his hands were clammy, and he was inspecting all of the projects their team held and if something went wrong. When he reached Oikawa’s assistant’s desk, the kind lady led him right outside his office doors. “Mr Oikawa’s been waiting for you, Sir,” she stated, smiling. “Just knock when you’re ready.”

Hajime doesn’t know how long he’s been standing outside Oikawa’s office after the latter’s assistant left him there. Countless thoughts passed him by, making the situation for him worse. Just as he was about to knock, after gathering enough courage, the doors opened and was met with an annoyed Oikawa. “What took you so long?”

The shorter fellow stiffened and straightened his posture. “I’m sorry, Sir.” Hajime dusting non-existent dust on his sleeves and sensed the other concealing his giggle. Jesus, fuck. Oikawa stepped aside to let Hajime in, closing the doors afterwards. “I’ve been held up for a bit. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

The brunet walked towards his desk and sat on top of it. “Why the hell are you so tense?” He was looking at Hajime with raised eyebrows, gently folding his arms. “C’mere, Iwa.”

If Iwaizumi earlier was nervous, now he’s confused. What the hell is going on? “Sorry, I don’t follow.”

Oikawa’s office is located at the very end of their floor, with a lounge separating his and his assistants’ offices. If one needed privacy, then the same office they both are in right now offers it. “I want you,” the taller replied. No, it was more like he commanded. “Right now.”

Far from prying eyes? Check.

Soundproof? Check.

No interruptions? Check.

All Oikawa needed was Iwaizumi Hajime.

Once Iwaizumi processed what Oikawa was getting at, he flinched, looked around and craned his neck. “What?”

Tooru was already feeling impatient. “Fuck,” he facepalmed. He carded his fingers through his hair and jumped to his feet to move towards the raven-haired. “Do I have to spell it out for you? I want you right now.”

Hajime began to ease up as realisation started to set in, feeling a bit stupefied. He held up his hands, warning Tooru not to take any more steps further. Fuck. “You called me in here for this?” He enunciated the last word in a loud sigh, full of disbelief, pointing his index finger back and forth between them. “How professional. Are you this fucking pent-up that you want to me to fuck you here?”

“Why not? It’s fun,” Oikawa said, nonchalantly. The brunet started pointing out every pro of them doing it inside his office smugly. “Don’t be a tease. I know you want to.”

Hajime laughed loud, wandering around the Oikawa Tooru’s soundproof office. He slowly walked around the area, fingering the couch set laid out, the decorations placed neatly on top of the console tables and frames that pinned photos of people important to Tooru. One particular image caught the fellow’s eyes. He picked it up, directing his gaze towards the taller, and tucked it beneath his arms.

Oikawa trailed the shorter’s movements until Iwaizumi plopped himself down on the single-cushion sofa placed in the centre of the room, a few steps away from the desk. “I don’t sleep with the same person twice.” Hajime leaned back; his long legs stretched out in front of a standing Tooru. “Sorry,” he added, putting an ankle on his knee and propped his chin on his palm with a shit-eating grin.

“You’re gonna have to make an exception then,” Oikawa curled his lips.

Hajime scoffed at his _boss’_ remark. “You’re going to have to make me.” A devilish grin appeared once again. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“I don’t get what you’re hinting at.”

“Drop the dumb innocent act, _Oikawa_ ,” Iwaizumi taunted the other, obviously gloating, aware at the growing bulge on Tooru’s crotch. “You’re getting turned on with my domineering presence. Is that it? Because you’re the _executive_ here, you’ve been suppressing your _need_ to be commanded.”

_He said I’m a tease?_ Hajime repeated the words Oikawa called him earlier, taking pleasure seeing the other be possessed with the titillating sensation of his arousal. _Then I’m going to show him what is a tease._

Hajime stood up, picture frame still on his hand. He grabbed Tooru from where his feet are planted, pushing the man roughly towards the glass window. Oikawa let out a sound when his back met the cold glass, making him shut his eyes with the movement. “I wanna feel your touch,” the dark-haired pleaded, his voice in a hushed tone. “Please.”

When he felt fingers trail down his back, Oikawa lazily opened his eyes and saw caramel-toned fingers swiftly yank the necktie blocking the button of his collar. Hajime then unbuttoned the first few buttons of his dress shirt, kissing the taller’s neck wetly in a stream up until he reaches his ear. “Tell me you want me to fuck you,” Hajime whispered in a hot breath, sending shivers down Oikawa’s spine.

“Fuck me, Hajime. Please.”

With Hajime pleased, he skimmed the surface of his palm on the tent that formed in Oikawa’s pants. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want to grind my ass on you, and spell our name in cursive.”

“What else?”

“I want you to fill me up. Just like how you did last weekend.”

With that, Hajime tightened his grip on Tooru’s shoulder and shifted a little to pin the other with his frame, a hard object faintly poking both of their rib cages. He lightly pressed a knee on Oikawa’s clothed erection, softly sucking on the brunet’s exposed neck and careful not to leave marks. “I’ll fuck you, but with two conditions,” he stated, in between kissing Tooru’s warm taut skin. “No ifs and buts, and booth aren’t non-debatable.”

Oikawa nodded, his answer lost in his moans.

Hajime tucked a tuft of Oikawa’s locks behind his ear, played with it as he spoke. “On Sunday.”

As the words left Iwaizumi’s mouth, he broke free from Oikawa and turned most of his weight on his side, now leaning on the window. “Here.” Hajime lifted the frame, bringing it on their eye-level and nudged the man opposite him to look at it. Tooru slowly opened his hazy eyes. “In y’alls shared home.”

That caused Oikawa to be back from his stupor and straightened his back. He was about to say something, but Hajime brought their mouths within the same breathing space, licking the pinkish lips of Oikawa with his tongue. “Take it or leave it.”

_What the hell?_ Oikawa ranted inwardly, as every muscle of his body went rigid. He drew a sharp breath, running his hands along his face up his hair. _Fuck, fine._ “Okay.”

The raven-haired was already one foot out of Oikawa’s office when he heard say “Just text me the time and the address. Do not prep yourself. I’ll stretch you open myself.”

And with that, Oikawa’s legs finally gave up as he reached for his chair, feeling defeated. Tooru couldn’t blame it on anyone else though because he wanted this. He was the one who invited their office’s _most seductive_ individual to his office, wanting a quick fuck. The fun of doing it in a semi-public place made his senses muddy earlier, and now the danger bit him back in the ass tenfold.

He took his phone out of his desk to input their _meeting_ on Sunday when he noticed the date. “Fuck that bastard,” Oikawa let out an incredulous gasp, shaking his head. Tooru’s mind is fighting whether to find this whole ordeal ludicrous and absurd or not. “Sunday’s Valentine’s day.”

* * *

When Hajime got back home later that night, he had the realisation of what triggered his loss of time. As he passed by the coat hanging on his rack, he felt his whole body warm, risqué thoughts took over his brain and turned it to mush.

_Maybe it’s the lingering scent he left on my bed, my ass._

_It’s the lack of thrill and danger from my sex life._

Iwaizumi Hajime was never late again in the succeeding days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. Is it getting filthier out here? No? Yeah, I think so too. I hope you all had fun reading it!! Mentioning again that Oikawa/Kuroo's relationship will be more discussed on the next update. Not detailed, but questions will be answered!
> 
> And as per yoozh, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this as much as I did— creating this universe wherein Oikawa & Iwaizumi aren't childhood friends, and everything is a mess. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Have a nice day!
> 
> Oh, and please.. cheating is still wrong. 😂


End file.
